Disturbance
by kyumis
Summary: I love you - maybe I just wanted to hear those words


**Disclaimer:** Own none, not even the plot. :

* * *

Athrun Zala never had so many questions in his head, and they felt so heavy in his mind. Was this really the end? The end of everything they shared since they met? A small smile crept up his face. Memories, they had aplenty, yet, responsibility had to tear them all apart.

He could still smell the freedom from yesteryears, when life was carefree, fiery passion all over, and it was just two of them. Cuddling in the couch, watching the days pass. He missed those days, when they can walk around Orb, hand in hand, and no one recognizes them.

Now, he wondered where these days went. Most importantly, what happened to them?

Cagalli Yula Athha stared at the phone she has been clutching since this morning. What was she waiting for? Was it a message or call from him? Hasn't she been waiting for those things since last week? There were so many times where she had tried to call him, but he didn't pick them up. She knew he was avoiding it. She was certain her persistence would bring him to answer them, but a week on and it was mentally draining for her to even type his name.

When did their love go to? Perhaps this relationship was doomed from the start. She knew she was madly in love with a perfectionist, who couldn't keep work out of his life. She knew that this was bound to happen, why did it not stop her then? Could it be that it was her fault for asking too much from him? For him to be there for her when she needed someone?

It started at the peak of his career, when the projects started coming in, and he worked later and later each night. She didn't complain when there was no communication between them for a week. She reasoned that it could be his work and it was going to be better. But after a month, he became a shadow; someone she couldn't remember, or put a face to the name.

Was it yesterday? Or was it two months ago? Two weeks perhaps? Cagalli didn't know. It felt like yesterday, when they met to say those words. It was as though breaking up was the next step in their relationship. He said those words, but she couldn't hear anything. All that she felt was blood gushing into her head, her sight being blurry, and her head nodding continuously at nothing. She saw the painful slight smile on his face amidst the blurry images, but words didn't form, not at all.

Cagalli stared numbly at his retreating figure, a memory that has been since etched inside her mind. It was like an old black and white show, with only one scene repeating by itself, over and over again.

A knock on the office door broke her train of thoughts. Wiping any tears that might have spilled in that moment of reminiscence, it took her everything to plaster that smile on her face, before opening it.

He had it figured, finally. Did he have to take that long? He was being selfish all these while, focusing on something that he thought was important, and neglecting what is truly important. Life without Cagalli was a living hell. He needed to make everything right, that was what he owned her.

Maybe she is still living in her dream, or did she die while in her office. Why the heck will Athrun Zala be in front her, kneeling with a bouquet of flower on one hand, and a ring on the next. An awkward voice came out of her, she couldn't remember the last time she spoke, and what are you doing isn't exactly a sentence she would like to say after being mute for a long while.

She thought what he said previously, and although his mouth was moving rapidly, she didn't catch a single word. Her mind simply replayed the scene at the beach, over and over. Yet, those replays stopped when it caught on 2 words, 2 words she never thought she could hear from him, again.

It didn't matter what he said after that, when he gave her that embrace she had missed so much, that he was smiling like a fool, ring slipped into her finger. She must have done something, she didn't know. But she knew her heart was jumping in joy, doing flips, and it dawn upon her that her mindless nodding has made her Athrun Zala's wife. Not that she was going to complain, but this was just way too much to handle.

Everything felt like a flash, how everything seemed like it fell into place, and they were even getting married next month, yet, there was something amiss.

He had never once said that one sentence she wants to hear so much. Cagalli Yula Athha loved him, but, she was his habit, someone he can't live without seeing. It was wrong, but she loved him, and to give him up, was something that she didn't want to do.

She will wait again, because to him;

_I love you – will never be enough._

* * *

Comments are greatly appreciated C:


End file.
